


You're My Babe Right Through

by loveyousox3



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyousox3/pseuds/loveyousox3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Isa tells Florence everything she likes about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Babe Right Through

**Author's Note:**

> My personal favorite work on them. Sorry for any mistakes.

Isa turned off the shower tap and opened the glass door to get her towel. Reaching for it, she felt that the yellow material was already wet, something close to soaked. She looked at it suspiciously and made a weird face. There was black and red ink in it.

Ah, Florence.

Isa started to rub it along her body anyway, not feeling many changes from her wet state. She snorted in front of the mirror and decided to wrap it in her hair.

“Florence, dear?” Isa called. “Are you there? Can you bring me another towel?”

She bit her lip impatiently flapping her foot on the floor, waiting for a response.

“Yes?” There was a noise of something falling out on the ground, and Florence seemed to have picked it up. She hesitated and spoke loudly. “Oh! Yes, sorry. Coming.”

Two seconds later, Florence knocked at the bathroom’s door and Isa peeked her head out. Florence handed her a white towel and they gave each other half smiles. Not bothering to close the door again, Isa back boarded it and wrapped the new towel around her body behind the door, and then opened the door again. She leaned against it and saw Florence at the window, wrapped around her own towel, looking at Toronto’s city lights. She seemed distracted.

“Why do you keep stealing my towels?” Isa took it out of her hair, gaining Flo’s attention. She looked back at her and made a questioning face. The short blonde showed her the make up stains and arched her eyebrows.

Florence started to laugh then. “Isa, I’m sorry! I only realized I was using your towel when I started to dry my hair.”

“I mean, _how_ can you make a towel get so soaked? Do you dry yourself under the water?” Isa asked, throwing the dirty towel in the ground close to the door’s room.

Florence threw her head back laughing, and Isa had to hold herself back to not yell. She had these habits that she liked keeping, but that was barely one, she just didn’t see the point for Florence always get her towels in bathrooms. Or that one time she ended her shampoo, that was special for blue hair when she had it on; Florence didn’t have blue hair. Her tone was quite the scandal darker, actually.

“You’re my girlfriend, what’s the problem?” Florence asked appalled. “Maybe I want to feel you around when you’re not there. You know that towel has your perfume, since you never use the hotel ones.”

“I figured it was that, you have to really _love_ me. How wouldn’t someone notice the difference from a purple towel to a yellow one?” The blonde folded her arms in front of her chest, and walked to their bed to get her pyjamas. She truly did look pissed off.

Florence waited for her to get her underwear on, and then walked over to Isa, snaking her hands under the arms that were unfolding the T-shirt and embracing her waist. She connected their bodies and kissed Isa’s neck. “Don’t be mad at me.”

Isa sighed and turned around, looking down to Flo’s chest. She hugged her back. “I’m not mad at you, Florence; that’s just my favorite towel, I don’t like that it’s dirty now.”

“Dirty?” Florence asked surprised, almost letting go on her grasp.

“From your make up.” Isa hugged her closer and looked up to kiss her chin. “You can use my perfume if you want. Or just don’t wipe your face on the towel.”

“Meh. Okay.” She pouted and looked down a little, staring back at Isa with sad eyes. “Is there anything you really love about me, Isa? As my girlfriend?”

Then Isa felt a shiver of desperation rush through her veins, and pushing Florence a little back, she held her both hands between their bodies and gave kisses on each one of Florence’s curved fingers.

“God, Florence” she said on pauses, kissing her hands now. Florence just looked at her. “The only thing I don’t like about you is when you get my things dirty, I have silly cleaning habits.” Isa looked at her and cupped Flo’s face with her palms. She kissed the corner of her lips. “Do you believe that?”

Suddenly Florence let go, sitting down on the bed and drawing little circles on the sheets. “Can you tell me about those things you like?” Her voice failed, like a crying child asking for a new toy that wasn’t going to be given to her. Isa melted inside and sat with her, putting her hand over Florence’s.

“Flo, are you okay?”

“I do wrong things sometimes. But I hate it when you call me Florence, it doesn’t sound good in your lips. Only if I’m sure that I’m doing something right and you get over excited, because then I know you’re not disappointed… But you know, those moments are quite specific.”

Isa seemed to understand the rant, and just started talking. “I love it when we’re at home and you’re hanging inside with Grace, but then you call me to do something as bad cooking or watching horror films. I’m always sure you’re gonna cling on to my lap on those.”

Florence didn’t say anything or moved.

“And I love it when it’s raining, or really hot like tonight, but you choose to spend the evening with me doing something boring or nothing at all instead of going out with the boys to drink, or have some wild adventure.” Isa took Florence’s hand and let it on her lap, jumping lightly closer to her. “And when you get by my side in shows. You make me really happy when I’m burning up from heat in from of the keyboard there, and you just throw some water in my back or something. When we’re backstage and you tease me just enough for me to go crazy during the rest of the day, before we even get on stage.”

After that, Florence looked at Isa blushing, and giggled quietly.

“It’s true. It’s fucking stupid, makes me sound like a lovesick chick,” Isa added, moving nervously her free hand all around and her eyes following it. Then she lowered her head and looked up at Flo, who still looked upset. “But it’s true.” Isa started rubbing circles on Flo’s hand. “I love it how you’re the most vulnerable person I know, and that you’re sincere enough to show me everything you feel constantly. I love it.”

“Don’t you think it’s annoying?” Florence asked.

“Of course not.” Isa replied, smiling at her girlfriend. Noticing Flo was still in her towel, she passed her arms around the soft material and pushed her a little back on the bed. “I also love your body and curves.”

“What _curves_?” Flo asked with a frown. “I’m skinny and tall.”

“These ones,” Isa squeezed Flo’s waist, exactly where her slim features curved and went down along her body. She felt the redhead shiver a little under her touch, and grinned. Florence moved her eyes to Isa’s cleavage, feeling her mood lighting up.

“I love your hair; I think it’s really beautiful.” Isa moved away some of her red locks behind her ear, getting her lips to Florence’s jaw. “Your skin is the best I’ve known.”

“You’re lying, my skin’s average!” Florence pinched Isa’s arm, laughing again.

Isa’s smile widened and she just stared at Florence clinging on to her arms. She almost had Florence lying back down now, but disguising the smart move. Isa played with Flo’s red hair and thought of what else to say.

“I think my favorite thing about you might be the fact that every time I kiss you, it’s a different kiss you give me. You make me feel completed, like I can really feel life. I never felt like that before. So your skin, _Florence_ ” she emphasized the name, turning a lock around with her index finger. “is the best one I’ve felt. Tasted.”

They took a good while to understand each other, the growing desire that was now going up their heads, but when Florence stopped obsessing about the mistakes she thought she constantly committed with her girlfriend and focused on the lips in front of her, she attacked Isa and pulled her body down with hers, her towel slightly slipping apart with Isa’s legs moving on her.

She kissed Isa sweetly, mashing their lips together. Before allowing the other’s tongue inside of her, she pulled away and held Isa up on her, burying her nose in Isa’s blonde streaks. “I love you.” She said in a strong tone, not a low and vulnerable one. She wanted the girl always close to her.

Isa took Florence’s face in her palms and brought her back to her, kissing her lips lovingly. Their tongues met and a flash of passion went through both bodies, moving inside of them like nothing else ever did. They were the only ones for each other, and Florence finally remembered how much Isa _really_ liked a lot of things about her.

“Isabella.” She mumbled against her lips. Pulling away to look at her, Isa asked what was it, almost impatient from her hunger. “Take this towel away? Skin.”

Isa thought it was funny the way Florence said that, and with a gathering difficulty to pull their bodies apart, she held her girlfriend’s body in place and got up with her palm on the bed, the other taking the towel away from underneath Florence’s body. When she threw it to the ground, Isa bit her lips to look at Flo’s body.

Their lips found each other again and they kissed heatedly, Isa’s hand sneaking down Florence’s body until it reached the spot between her legs. Florence, that had a hand on Isabella’s back keeping her close, moved the other quickly over the black laced panties, starting to rub an only finger on Isa’s clit before she could even think about doing it to her.

Isa gulped hard, shoving a finger inside Florence’s sex instantly as a response. Her thumb ended up on Florence’s clitoris while she moved her hand in and out of the redhead, slowly, enough to make Flo moan with complete lust. They moved their hands together on the other, chests rising up and down faster and faster and legs being spread, giving more ways for complete contact.

“I need you.” Isa said.

“Take me.” Florence pleaded, arching her pelvis up and having another finger from Isa. Her walls clenched and she felt she was going to lose it pretty quickly.

Isa’s mouth found hers and they were already getting sweaty, speeding up their pace on the other; Isa found it really hard to concentrate the good things she wanted to give Florence when she had exactly two fingers plunging in her with unstable movements; sometimes Florence just stopped for a little to enjoy herself, and her fingers would stretch in Isa in the most unexpected seconds.

Florence kissed her back, trying to find the letters of Isa’s name to scream out, but everything was too sensitive right now and she got lost in the feeling. Isa moved a little harder, curving her fingers inside of her and turning them, until Florence got really excited and moved her lips to her ear, biting Isa’s earlobe strongly and between breaths moaning “oh my, oh my.”

Isa moaned loudly both from the pain and the fact Florence had her movements even stronger into her than she was going; and it didn’t take long for them to collapse together, Isa on her, Florence’s waist lying back down on the bed.

“God –“ Isa mumbled out of breaths, being interrupted.

“Not God,” Florence kissed her sweaty lips. “Florence.” She said in a husky tone.

Gaining back strength, Isa pulled away and looked at her. “I thought you didn’t like Florence.”

“Now I do. It’s sexual.”

“ _You’re_ sexual.” Isa smiled, kissing her again, falling onto the bed and pulling Florence into her arms on their sides to not stop kissing her. “That’s something I really love, too.”


End file.
